


Corrupted

by Khemri



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark, Experiments, M/M, Monster Tom, OC, Red Army, Red Leader, Torture, corruptedau, darkthemed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khemri/pseuds/Khemri
Summary: Story Idea by: Pixelz01 [Da, Wattpad, Tumblr] | Written by: Khemri [Here] / Khemr1 [Wattpad]AUTension is high after the events of the end. Three years have past, and nothing is going as planned. Tom, Edd, and Matt are plagues with horrific nightmares, but out of the three Tom has it worse. In an empty world visited by a strange, yet familiar little girl, his dreams repeat over and over, only getting worse.





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Visit Pixelz01, the creator of Corrupted AU and plot maker, on these sites:  
> DA > http://pixelz01.deviantart.com/  
> Tumblr > https://pixelz01.tumblr.com/  
> Wattpad > https://www.wattpad.com/user/pixelz01
> 
> Writing is by me, Khemri / Khemr1

****Life went on, no matter what happened in the past. You can't change what happened, not even if you wished a million times. What's done is done. There was no going back. That's all anyone could do after what happened. _The end_. All those memories, false. A bunch of made up lies to cover up the gruesome truth. How can anyone move on? Time passed, the seasons changed, people changed. And here he was, stuck in the same looping thoughts.

Three years. _Three god damn years_ , and yet he could not let go of the past. A feeling of regret, or guilt found it's way into his mind. Perhaps even anger, or resentment for that _traitor_. Burrowing a nest and slowly expanding to the rest of the human's mind. The same thoughts running through the blue eyeless man. _How can the all be real?_ It was a reasonable question, even for an insane person. The pull of sleep was heavy on the empty sockets, lulling him back to sleep.

It was another sleepless night for the man. The fear of waking up in cold sweat again, remembering the same dream over and over. Having his friends come to comfort him each and every night. Why did they do all these things for him? It maybe that they shared the same experience to the same extent. Of course minor changes in one's experience. _Tom! Tom wake up! You're okay! You're safe!_ Those words echoed through his mind.

They were supportive for one another. They were able to rebuild their lives back to normal with each other's help. But the eyeless man deemed Tom knew it wasn't back to normal. Cursed dreams... no _nightmares_ plagued his mind as he slept. Many would assume they were created because of his pass experiences, but it doesn't always have to be that. He opted to stay up, prevent those horrific dreams from coming back.

But they always do.  
**_________________________**

Sleep was a wonderful thing. Many take advantage of sleep. It was a privilege in the "eyes" of Tom, as he closed his eyes for just a second. Perhaps rest them for a few minutes before his mind could plummet into the arms of sleep. An exhausted sigh brushed through his lips, as if smoke came bellowing out.

Upon reopening his "eyes" was then he realized he was back _there_. The void of nothing. There were no windows, no door, no bed, no walls, nothing. It was a world of emptiness, and Tom stood in the center. As if a test subject being examined from a far, being observed on what he would do next. This was how all his nightmares started.

Tom would walk and walk, arms out to search for something, _anything_ to grab. To tell him he was safe. To tell him that this horrific nightmare was over with. But he knew it would never stop. Why? He couldn't answer that, but the gut feeling told him it was to come. That this was his future to be. Alone. In the dark with no comfort, only the monsters in his head.

_Crack._

Tom could not _see_ it, yet he could pin point where the exact crack was. In the abyss of nothing, some how he was able to find the crack. It was no where, yet there. A sick joke that Tom's corrupted mind made up. As if knowing where the crack was, Tom's hand slipped through it. A small flap of nothing was there. He watched as his hand dove into the crack, disappearing, only to reappear when withdrawing the hand.

 _Rip_.

Using whatever strength he had on the crack, he pulled. It felt like paper, how light it felt as he ripped the crack opening wider. How can he tell when to stop, when it was large enough for him to fit was beyond him. Just a small little voice, some small and so distant yet so powerful told him. And then he stopped. He was greeted another room of nothingness, but with a new found resident.

In an unrecognizable corner sat a little girl. Huddled up in a fetal position, as if protecting herself from the cruel tendrils of darkness. She felt familiar, yet a stranger to Tom as he slowly crept over to her. It was as if an invisible magnet pulled Tom to her. Slowly, the closer he got, the closer he could see her. Long light brown hair laid delicately across her purple turtle neck. A small tuft of hair, like a horn, sprouted from her hair on her head.

The urge to touch, to comfort the child was strong. Tom simply followed the urge, as if his body was on auto pilot. He was not controlling himself, that was for sure. Just as his hand touch the little girl's shoulder large obsidian spikes shot out.

It was as if a domino effect happen, as because Tom hit the first peg, in this case touching the small girl. Large, small, medium, spikes began shooting up from her skin. One in particular sliced clean through Tom's right hand. He screamed out in pain, yet he heard nothing. He could feel his mouth move, as if he was screaming. Then he felt it. He said a name, a name he could not hear. What ever he said caught the spiked child's attention.

Turning her head slowly, he body shook as if she was convulsing in pain. Tom could see it, almost feel it. The ache in his bones. The feeling of skin peeling. The feeling of being taken apart and reassembled. When he looked down at the mutated girl, he spoke the name again, yet could not hear.

The child's face was distorted, twisted. Her face unrecognizable, yet Tom could identify her. His lips moved again, faster and fast, repeating the inaudible name as if it was a chant. Spikes began appearing under the child's eyes. One red crimson and the other empty. A hand suddenly shot up, clamping onto Tom's wrist. And then the other hand. The child in front of him chuckled inaudibly, before opening her mouth as if to speak.

They instead sunk their teeth into Tom's arm, breaking the bone immediately. He screamed a silent scream as his body racked with pain. He could feel himself crying out to the child to stop, to stop this right now. He tried pulling away from the child, but only to trip. The little girl laughed, and that was the only other thing he heard. Her sinister laugh before the voice died down into a whimper.

"M-m-"  
**_________________________**

And then he awoke. His throat screamed out, almost turning raw as he shot up from his bed. The adrenaline flooded his veins, as his right hand left hand went to grab his chest, clawing as his fast beating heart. It was the dream again. It haunted him, making him scream himself awake. It was the sudden sound of running, and lights turning on that distracted him from his thoughts.

"TOM! ARE YOU OKAY?!" It was them, his friends. His family. The ones who helped him get his life back to a somewhat normal routine. He did the same exact thing for them. They helped him and he helped them. Edd. Matt. Since the end, those two were always there for him, even Matt getting off of his self worshiping schedule for him

Tom didn't know what he would've done without them. He'd probably be in an alley way, screaming out and scaring people. Making them assume he was being beat up or murdered. His began to calm down at the thought of them taking care of him.

Edd, the small brunette stood at the door way, holding the door handle. Tom could see the worry and rush of adrenaline in him. Edd was practically shaking from the sudden scream. Matt stood behind Edd, eyes filled with worry. How did Tom deserve such amazing friends?

"N-nothing.... j-just a n-night-nightmare was a-all. S-sorry for w-waking you g-guys u-up..." Came Tom's shaky voice. He could hear Edd dismiss Matt before fully walking into Tom's room, closing the door behind him. Tom's minds were still filled with the thoughts of that little girl, how he was grateful for friends like them, and why nightmares had to come to him.

The bed creaked as extra weight added on to it. Suddenly Tom was pulled into a comforting hug. Like a mother comforting their child right after falling on the woods chips of a playground. Tom listened carefully to Edd's words as the rest of the room stayed silent. "It's okay Tom, you're okay. We're here. We're safe."

Tom could practically hear the strain in Edd's voice from the sudden rush to his bedroom. Tom felt sorry, guilty for waking them up again. This happened every night, it was a new routine for everyone. Edd and Matt would take turns on calming Tom down, and then question him. Of course, Tom didn't want to burden them, so his usual answers were curt and simple.

"You want to talk about it?" Edd's soft voice asked. Thinking that if he talked any louder Tom would break into a million pieces.

"It was nothing, I promise." Tom said, looking away from Edd. He could feel Edd's eyes on him, drilling hole into his head.

"Nothing my ass Tom! You have to tell us this sooner or later, we want to help you. Can't you let us help you?" Edd persisted, straining his voice as he talked long. Tom felt guilt wield up in his stomach. Has he been hurting them, by not telling them? Letting out an exhausted sigh, laced with rasp.

"I... I'll tell you guys in the morning... I promise. Just go to bed Edd, I'm alright." Tom insisted, his body numbing from the previous events. He felt Edd nod his head in satisfaction, before getting up and walking to the door.

"I'm going to hold you to it, Tom." With swift fluid motions, Edd opened the door, walked through it, and closing it behind him. Another sighed was released from Tom, one that he was holding to the entire time.

He clutched his chest with his left hand, as his thoughts wandered back to the small girl. Why did she look so familiar? A shot of pain in his right hand alerted Tom something was wrong. Quickly bringing his hand up, he was met with a nice clean sliced whole in his hand. The same exact place the little girl hit him.

"W-w-what....?"  
****


	2. Fetch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring break is here, I can finally update shit. Enjoy this chap, Obsession is being updated next.

Time was a fickle thing. How fast it can go when you're enjoying a moment in your life. How slow it goes when you wish the moment would go fast. It was just how time likes it. Have those amazing moments in your life come quick, and the devastating ones stay for, what it feels like, eternity. It took three years for the half scarred horned male to get better for the most part.

A cybernetic arm lays limp as it stayed attached to the male's right shoulder. He had to have surgery, and remove his entire right arm. The harpoon. The crash. The _pain_. Only his two loyal men knew what exactly happened. Lying to his army about just being in battle. It would be humiliating if they found out he was beat by a simple shot.

That lump cybernetic arm suddenly came alive. The blue patterns on it glowed, as the metallic fingers closed and made a fist. The arms shook, as parts of the arm rattled in sync. A grimace formed on the horned man's face as he stared at the mirror. A half scarred face reflected at him. He was lucky enough that the crash didn't make him lose his hair.

An eye patch covered his right eye, boasting about how he was easily defeated. His left eye, crimson and burning with rage stared at that eye patch in the mirror. A sigh came from the man, as he tried to calm his nerves. _No, relax. You'll get your revenge soon enough, relax._ The male adjusted his trench coat, and straightening his tag. _Red Leader,_  read the tag. It gleamed with pride.

Turning away from the mirror the red leader strolled over to his desk, papers and files laid on the wooden platform, scattered everywhere. Taking a seat in his chair, he brushed the papers and files to the side, making an opening for him. Taking out a file from his trench coat, he set it down.

Standing at the corner of his desk was the intercom. He clicked a small button and starting speaking. Norwegian accent dripping in each word he said. "Paul, Pat get your asses in my office in 5." It was rude, gruff, and filled with no emotion.

The sound of his door being knocked on a second later alerted him of the two here already. _That's why I like those two, they're always on time._  Red leader thought as he smirked and called out to them to come in. The door opened to reveal two men. One tall and the other a bit shorter than the Red Leader.

The tall one had odd hair, often made fun of how his bangs looked like chicken wings. Many would call him a lam post, on how tall and thin the man was. Many would assume he had no muscles at all, but Red Leader knew it Pat was a formidable opponent.

Standing beside Pat was Paul. A cigarette laid in his mouth, as the male scratched his scruffy chin, buds of hair sprouting there. A bandage laid on his right side, almost like Red Leader. You could see a bit of scar peeking out from the bandages.

"What is it Tord?" Pat asked, straightening himself up in front of his leader, Tord. Most would not dare to call the Red Leader Tord, but these were his closest friends. No punishment would come to these two, unless they were specifically disobeying rules, or did something Tord did not approve of.

"I need you guys to fetch these three. If you can not get all three, aim for objective one, this one." Cutting straight to the point, Tord slid the files on his desk to them. The two came closer to observe the three photos. One was Matt,  one was Edd, and the last one was Tom. As Tord continued to talk, he pointed his metallic index finger at Tom's photo. The one who shot him. The one who humiliated him.

"Of course sir, when we return, where shall we put our prisoners?" Paul asked, taking a deep inhale of his cigarette before exhaling it in a cloud of grey smoke. "The cells on the lowest floor, in case they try to escape." Came the response in a Norwegian accent.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Pat said, taking the files and walking out of the room. No need to call them off, Tord knew they will get this mission done. He just had to wait. Soon his plans would begin, everything was going as schedule. He'll get his revenge, and then he'll get the world. It was just a matter of time.

"Hell is coming for you, Tom."  
 **_________________________**  

It was 4:30 in the morning by the time Pat and Paul made it to their target's house. They only half an hour before the residences started waking up for their daily morning routines. Checking the files again, Paul had labeled each one. Objective one was Tom, an eyeless man who could see though. Objective two, Edd, a man who seems to love Cola too much. Objective three Matt, a narcissist person.

Turning on night vision goggles, Paul began searching for the room of objective one specifically. Remembering from the files, a guitar with checkered patterns should be hanging on the wall and could easily be seen through the window. A hum came from Paul's throat as he found just that.

"Found him, let's go." Paul and Pat both got out of the van, and began their mission. Pat slowly slipped a knife out from his trench coat, and glided it along the window sill, unlocking the window. Carefully, the tall man opened the window for both to slip through, the figure in bed sleeping, luckily not having a nightmare.

First Pat was in, examining the room. Then Paul finally got in, with a little trouble. The man luckily didn't wake Tom up from his sleepless slumber. Carefully Pat took out some rope, a bag, and a gag from his equipment bag. They were set to capture objective one.

Paul was known to be a klutz, that's how he got his right eye damaged. The man oh so elegantly tripped over one of the many bottles laying in Tom's room. A loud bang and crash followed fast after. Startling objective one awake immediately.

"W-What the FUCK?!" Screamed their objective. They could see the shock on his face. It was quite hard to tell it through the man's eyes, since there were none. Quickly Pat lunged at Tom, hoping that they could get this over quick, and not wake up the other objectives. They just needed him.

Of course, that was not the case. Tom quickly leaped out of Pat's way, avoiding a tackle. A held back laugh escaped Tom's throat as he watched Pat slam his face right into his wall, a loud thump came along with it. Paul finally got up, after his initial shock of falling over empty alcohol bottles. He went and gripped Tom's ankle, only to get a kick right to the face by Tom.

Pat growled and turned around at Tom, a killer look on his face. He lunged after Tom again, tackling the male this time. The two crashed to the ground, more sounds of glass breaking as the two tumbled. Paul was cradling his face, as he was hit right in his bad eye.

Tom began to fight Pat off, grabbing whatever was close by and throwing it at Pat's face. A stuff bear, a pillow, some books, and then glass. Pat screamed out in pain as he felt glass slice his skin, right across his cheek. In reaction, Pat reeled back and sat on his arse. Tom got up, struggling a bit before he gripped the glass in his hand, ready for any attack.

"W-Why are yo-"

He wasn't so ready, it seems. A sudden feeling of pain entered his mind as he felt a heavy object collide with his head. As Tom and Pat struggled with each other, Paul was able to grab the guitar and hit Tom with it. The result was immediate, as Tom's body collapsed to the ground. Paul and Pat were huffing out from adrenaline. As a thanks for gratitude, Pat nodded at Paul.

"TOM! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"  
 **_________________________**  

 The screaming, crashes, and sounds of growling here and there awoke both Matt and Edd. The two didn't know what was happening at first, sleep clouding their judgement. Suddenly the sound of a scream woke them completely up, their doors flinging open. Edd and Matt stared at each other, and then to Tom's door. The two looked at each other again and nodded.

Edd quickly went back into his room, grabbing the sword he bought back at the magic shop. He returned back into the hallway to see Matt holding a frying pan from the kitchen. The two crowded at Tom's door and listened. They heard Tom speak, perhaps it was another nightmare.

Suddenly the sound of Tom's guitar, Susan, breaking and a loud thud alerted the two it wasn't a dream. Out of instinct, Edd yelled out as he and Matt started opening the door, of course out of panic they fumbled with the door handle a bit. "TOM! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

The sound of cursing only made Edd feel dread more. He got the door open and the two rushed in, weapons ready. What they saw shocked and scared them. There was some blood scattered around the room, glass remains from the empty alcohol bottles, things scattered everywhere, and the window open. They were too late. They dashed to the window to see two men rushing to the car. The only coherent thing they heard was from Pat.

"Sir, we got Objective one. We are returning to base, we had no time to get objective two and three." _"It's alright. All I need is Tom."  
_ ****


	3. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit. I need to update this more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are at the end. Ignore all grammar or spelling mistakes.

Here he was again, in the same old damn empty space. Nothing, just a void of nothing. It was becoming repetitive, to the point it was going to lead Tom to insanity. Like all his dreams, Tom was lying on the ground, curled up in a fetal position. And as usual, he would have to get up, walk around in this emptiness. His head ached, a migraine starting. How was he able to get a migraine during a dream? He may never know.

Attempting to stand, Tom was shocked to discover he couldn't move at all. Chains were attached to his ankles and wrists. An iron brace wrapped on his neck as well, only confusing him more. This was new, and it wasn't the good kind of good. He was about to call out, to see if this time the void had someone in it. The sound of sobbing right beside him stopped Tom from calling out in the abyss.

Glancing down, he saw the little girl he saw before. However, she wasn't chained up unlike he was. She looked like a normal girl this time, not the previous one with a distorted face. She looked like an average girl you would see on the streets, never even realizing the capabilities the child had. He squinted his "eyes" trying to get a better look at the child. An unknown haze, a fog began to roll into the void.

Now this was  _absolutely_ new to Tom. Never in his dreams was there any fog, or anything you could actually _see._ The fog was blocking Tom's vision just enough to be unable to see her face properly. The child began mumbling things in a different language. _Of course, the only other thing that is alive in this damn dream doesn't speak English_ , Tom thought bitterly as he attempted to adjust himself into a sitting position. Perhaps it would help him to see the child more.

He was finally in a sitting position when the little girl began screaming. His ear drums rung at how loud the scream was. Tom then realized something. He could _hear_  her, not just a mute scream. An actual scream, one that Matt would make if his popcorn fell to the ground. A scream Edd would make if he saw a bee. But this scream, not it was not a small matter. It was terrifying. It was filled with fear, fury, and anxiety all in one simple scream.

"Du må få ut herfra! Du må våkne opp! VÅKN OPP!!!" Screamed the little girl. Tom couldn't _describe_  her voice, it was hard to explain. His mind recognized it, yet at the same time he couldn't. Edd's voice was a bit high, yet even. Matt's voice had this annoying vibe to it. This little girl's.. he couldn't describe it for his life.

The little girl began to play with his chains, attempting to save him. To help him. For some reason, dread began to form in Tom's gut, as he watched her struggle to unlock his chains. It was as if something bad was coming, something horrible that would hurt him and her.

Suddenly the fog became thicker, almost making the little girl invisible in the fog. A dark looming figure appeared through the fog, almost a silhouette. Tom couldn't help by stare at the figure in front of him. He could tell there was some type of metal on the guy's arm. Perhaps a gun or machine gun roll? He squinted, in an attempt to see more of this figure. Why were they here?

The little girl beside him started screaming louder and spouting out a repeating sentence. "Hold deg unna oss du monster! Gå vekk! Jeg hater deg monster!!!" She started shivering, and Tom had the sudden urge to hug her. His restraints however kept stopping him from doing just that. The figure from afar began to walk closer to them, the fog making them stay as a silhouette. The only thing Tom could see was a menacing red eye. It stared at him, evil intent looming there. That was all he was able to see. He couldn't move.

"Jeg beklager-" Tom couldn' hear what the last word the girl said. What he felt next was pain. He looked down, as he saw the little girl bit him, _again_. This time it was on his other hand. A huge bite mark formed on his hand as she withdraw from the attack. He didn't know why the girl did it. The chains he felt on his body became heavier, making his body practically lay on the ground. He couldn't move.

Then he awoke.  
**_________________________**   

What he didn't expect waking up to was actually being chained. Everything was the same in his dream, besides having a chained color brace on him. He clenched his hand that the little girl bit into in his dream. A shot of pain quickly followed, and he looked up. There it was. A large bite mark where the little girl bit just a few seconds ago. _Perhaps... those weren't dreams._.

Tom couldn't think anymore about it, as he heard the sound of footsteps. The sound of boots hitting the cold hard cement surface echoed through the empty silence that was there. It was odd, having a dream that was loud, and then awaking to silence. Not to mention in a state like this. He lifted his head and noticed the two guys that were at his house. And then...

 _Him._  The bastard who ruined his life. Who ruined Edd's and Matt's life. The feeling of anger flooded his veins as his eyes never left the horned like hair. Only one person had that. _Tord_. He gritted his teeth in anger, words began to pile up in his throat, just waiting to be left out. Tord suddenly turned his head, and looked at Tom for a slight second. That was all it took.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE?! WHERE THE HELL AM I?! WHY ARE YOU STILL FUCKING ALIVE! ANSWER ME YOU GOD DAMN TRAITOROUS BASTARD! YOU FUCKING COMMIE, ANSWER ME NOW!" It was as if a damn broke. He began screaming, yelling, pulling on his restraint as he yelled every single word. he wanted answers, and he wanted them now. Tord was suppose to be dead. _Dead_. Not alive, dead.

A chuckled came from Tord, as he strolled over to the bars of Tom's cell. Oh, how he hated that damn laugh so much. Tord seemed to be amused by Tom's outburst, and it only fueled Tom's hated to Tord. "Well, good morning to you too, Jehovah's Witness." Teasing. Tord had to fucking tease at a time like this. _You bastard._

"Cut the bullshit, Commie! Answer me!" Tord simply tsked at Tom before walking back and forth. Suddenly Tord stopped, and turned to face Tom fully, a sinister look on his face. It was contorted with insanity, pain, anger. _revenge_. "Well, Jehovah's Witness, after you fucking shot me with your harpoon I crash landed. I was lucky enough to survive, only losing my right eye and arm. Your stupid aiming costed me half my body, now scarred! And let me tell you something, _thank you_."

Tom was shocked at this. Thank you? What the fuck did that mean?! Tom couldn't voice out his opinion because  Tord continued talking. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. With this prosthetic arm, I'm much stronger. You helped me heighten my senses, as I lost half of all my sense. Oh, and did I mention you made my plans get held back? No of course! Well, you piece of shit. It took me 3 more god damn years to restart plans again! You made my _crippled_. _Disabled!_  But not to worry Tom, not to worry. You'll pay for what you've done. You, Matt, Edd, but especially _you_. I'm simply returning the favor Tom, you should be happy. I'm not going to kill you _right away_."

Tord snapped his fingers, as he used his other hand to open the cell door. Quickly Pat was gone, only to return back in a few seconds. A collar and leash in his hand, Tord gladly took it. His Norwegian accent sound freighting, making small goosebumps appear on Tom's body. "Leave, wait in the elevator, I will be there soon." Pat and Paul both nodded at their red leader, and quickly scurried off.

Tord gradually walked into the cell, before closing the door behind him. A sinister smile formed on his lips as he looked Tom. In an attempt to defend himself, as well as let his anger out, Tom tried to punch Tord. He was so close, yet so far. His fist only missing by a few centimeters. The bastard didn't even flinch at Tom's attempt to hit him. The damn chains were holding him back.

"My turn."  
**_________________________**  

That was the only thing Tom heard before he was picked up and thrown harshly into the concrete wall. The sound of his back cracking a bit from impact. If he wasn't in pain right now, he would've felt the relief of his back starting to unknot. Looking up through the pain, Tom saw Tord's metallic arm extended. He growled, so that's why the impact was much harder.

Tord chuckled at the scene, as he clenched his metallic fingers, and then unclenched. This was good, all that therapy finally paid off in the end. Tord strolled so casually to Tom, as he stopped right in front of him. A soft smiled appeared on Tord's features. Tom knew that wasn't innocent. The close proximity between Tom and Tord gave Tom an opportunity

Quickly he lifted his right leg and kicked Tord right into the gut, shoving the scarred man back. Tom heard a cry of pain, and he smirked. Perhaps he'll regret this later, but right now this bastard deserved it. Tom lifted himself up, struggling a bit. Positioning his body, he was in a fighting stance. He wasn't going to go down without a fight, that's for fucking sure.

A growled came out of Tord's throat as he pushed himself off the wall he just collided with. Quickly, he lunged at Tom, killer intent seen in his eyes. Tom quickly moved out of the way of Tord's aim, as best as he could of course. Just in time, Tom was out of the way, and laughed seeing Tord slam his face into the dirtied wall.

All Tom could hear was another growl, a much more menacing one before he was suddenly lifted up in the air. He choked as his lungs began screaming out for oxygen. Breathing was already hard enough after the throw, and now it as worse. His legs began to kick Tord in the stomach, to somehow get him off. Suddenly Tom's head collided with metal and a cement wall.

Stars could be seen in Tom's vision as he steadied himself. Tord had a satisfied look on his face. Tom growled out, but a splitting headache quickly fell upon him. He groaned out in pain, the bastard punched him. Tom was suddenly hit again in the face, the splitting headache becoming a migraine. Tord began an onslaught of punches to Tom's face.

A sudden cracking noise filled the room, as Tom yelled out in pain. Blood began to poor out of Tom's nose like a waterfall. Tom could feel the pain begin to build at his nose. This bastard broke his nose now. _Broke it_. The feeling of dizziness fell upon Tom's body as it was over stimulated with pain, from the punches to the kicks.

Tord started laughing louder, as he gripped Tom's tighter neck, shocking Tom. A gleam of insanity danced through his eyes as Tom gasped out, clutching the robotic hand around his neck. Not knowing what else to do, Tom used his hands and began pushing on Tord's good guy. Tord yelled before dropping Tom to the ground. Tom quickly took in the air he desperately needed.

Tord growled in anger at what Tom almost did. He wasn't going to get away with that. Oh, no he wasn't done yet. No, he had so much more things planned for Tom. Making sure his eye wasn't damaged, Tord looked at the gasping Tom. Deciding to show Tom how bad he was, how he almost made him blind, Tord kicked Tom's stomach. 

Tom began wheezing out in pain, as he struggled to continue to breath. Tord smiled at Tom, before assaulting Tom with kicks. His boots hitting Tom's check, arms, legs, gut, head, everywhere. Tom tried holding back his screams of pain, not giving in to this commie bastard. He couldn't thought, as grunts of pain slipped through his lips.

The pain began to increase more with each hit Tord gave Tom. Each time Tom lost the fight, as he began to groan, moan, and grunt out in pain. It came to the point Tord got annoyed by Tom's wailing pain. Deciding to do something about that, Tord quickly grabbed Tom by the scruff of his hoodie, and throwing him roughly to the bed in the cell.

Tom was bout to get up,  until Tord was on top of him. Everything was going so fast, too fast for Tom's over stimulated mind. Tord smashed him lips against Tom's in a rough demanding manner. Tom wanted to move his head back, to get away from this awful kiss. Tord, seeing through this put a hand behind Tom's neck and pushed his head closer to his. It was repulsive, disgusting. Tom used the last ounce of his strength to try and pry Tord off him. Who the fuck would kiss this bastard?

As Tom made attempts to get Tord off, said person took the opportunity to latch the collar around Tom's neck in a swift motion. Tord soon attached the leash to the collar that was now around Tom's neck. When Tord finished kissing Tom, he withdrew and smirked at Tom. He could see Tom's face contort to anger and disgust. _He'll learn to love it._ Tord thought. Just to put that in Tom's head, Tord spoke up.

"You belong to me. You're gonna bring me heaven, even if you're in hell." And with that, Tord punched Tom out.  
**_________________________**   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in order of appearance:  
> -You must get out of here! You must wake up! WAKE UP!  
> -Stay away from us you monster! Go away! I hate you monster!  
> -I'm sorry-


	4. Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irk.

The police always promise they'll help. The teachers tell you that if you are in need of help, call the police. Parents tells you that if something bad happens you call the police. They were no help. They were lies in all. Only cases that would lead them to fame are recognized. Simple cases are not worth their time. Edd and Matt learned that the hard way.

"Sir, please calm down. We will do everything in our power to find you friend." Came a calm voice. Too clam for this situation. Lies. All of them were lies. They weren't going to do anything about it, just simply say that. Edd growled lowly as tears fell down his cheek as he heard the policeman say this. The only person holding him back was Matt, who had a hand on his shoulder for assurance.

"T-Thank you officer.... When will you guys contact us when you find Tom?" Edd asked, as his body shook. The memory of Tom being taken away etched in his head. The police officer hummed at Edd's question, as if he was a waiter asking what he wanted to drink.

"We won't know anytime soon. The blood samples we took will be sent to the lab as soon as possible. It could take up to a week to just get it there. We will keep an eye out for Mr. Thompson, Mr. Gold, not to worry." It was just all lies, and that was only making Edd feel worse The policeman left, leaving only Edd and Matt alone in their house.

"W-what if T-Tom g-g-ge-" Edd couldn't speak. A flood of tears began falling from his eyes as a bulge began to block his throat. He couldn't speak anymore, only tears coming out of his throat. What if Tom gets hurt? What if Tom got in trouble and was too afraid to tell him and Matt? What if they come back to kill him and Matt? Questions began flooding Edd's thoughts as he collapsed on the couch.

Once on it, Edd brought his knees to his chest and began to cry louder, rocking himself. This can't be happening. It couldn't. This was all just a sick joke. When everything finally started getting better, this happened. Matt was in a better condition. Due to Matt having less memories about Tom, due to the memory gun, he wasn't so attached.

Of course, Matt was still worried about Tom. But Edd was priority first, if both of them weren't stable they weren't be able to find Tom. Carefully, Matt wrapped his arms around Edd, bringing him into his arms. Edd complied, leaning against Matt's chest, and cried out more. Matt began rubbing circles on Edd's back to calm him down.

"It's okay Edd. We'll get Tom back. Just you wait."  
 **_________________________**   

Where was he? This wasn't the empty void he knew for the past three years. No it was different. He was in a field, a large meadow perhaps. Trees surrounded the area, as he laid right in the middle of he field. He tilted his head, and brushed his hand across he ground, to see if it was some what real.

The grass tickled his hand, as he glided it over. This felt all so real, he continued to glide his hand on the grass. It felt nice. Calming almost. A sudden breeze blew in, causing Tom to tip a bit from the strength. He turned around to see why it was so strong. What he was met with was the same little girl, sitting beside him happily. She seemed to be picking flowers and making a flower clown.

She turned her head to Tom, a huge cheery childish smile on her face. What surprised Tom was her face. Her left eye was crimson red while her right was empty. Just like Tom's "eyes". Her skin was fair, contrasting well with her chestnut hair. It was a combination of a light brown hair, like Tom's and a darker hair color.

Her smile widen as she finished her flower clown and placed it on Tom's head. Tom's "eyes" widen at her, as she did this. Her hair for some unknown reason made him feel guilt. Made him feel sorrow, regret. Tears began to build up in Tom's empty sockets as he shakily put his hands out. Was this girl real, or a figment of his lonely imagination? His body was on autopilot as he gripped the little girl and brought her to his chest.

His body began to shake as he cried out. He buried his head in her soft hair, as the girl gripped Tom's blue hoodie sleeves. Something snapped, broke as he felt the little girl under him shudder and begin to cry with him. He only held her tighter as they both cried. The world around them began to die.

The flower crown on Tom's head began to age into dust and blow away as the wind began to pick up. The field they sat in began to die, turn yellow, brown, black. The trees surrounding them started to loose their leaves, until they were bare to the world. Tom could feel tears grow as he began whispering to the little girl. He could hear what he said, except for the last one in every sentence.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry-"  
 **_________________________**   

Instead of jolting up from his dreams like usually, instead he just awoke. His eye lids opened, and he saw the real around him. He just felt numb at the moment, his thoughts back on the little girl. Why was she there in every god damn dream? She wasn't important to Tom, well not that Tom knew. He would've remembered her is she was so damn important.

In an attempt to put his hands on his face, Tom noticed his situation. His wrists and ankles were still chained, but with a new addition of a collar on his neck. What was new also was that he wasn't in the cell. Not he was in a different room, much larger than his cell. He turned his head to look around the room.

It was fairly big, he was in a large bed with red sheets. The walls were red, with paintings here and there. At least only two windows were visible to Tom. He quickly turned his head, almost giving him whiplash, as he heard a hum from in front of the bed.

There Tord was, sitting at a lounge chair, a coffee table and two couches were there also. Tord was leaning on the chair, his head resting on his metallic arm, and his eye locked on Tom. Was he staring at Tom the whole time? Tom only hopped that he didn't cry out in his sleep, or Tord would only make fun of him for it. Demand an answer that Tom couldn't answer.

"Good to see you finally awake. You've been out for two days, I was starting to wonder if I killed you already." Tord said with no emotion in his Norwegian accent. Tom just wanted to strangle Tord for saying that, _that bastard!_  Tord got up and strolled over to Tom slowly. As if a predator has finally cornered it's prey.

Out of instinct, Tom backed away from Tord as he got to the bed and sat down. He was suddenly pulled forward by something, and right into Tord's arms. The could feel the metal on his skin, it was cold as hell. Tom suddenly registered the thought that he didn't have a top on. He growled to pull away, only to have himself pulled closer to Tord.

"What do you want with me? Or should I say what are you going to do with me, you bastard?" Tom choked out, as his collar began to tighten around his neck as he continued to resist. Tord had a leash in his hand, which was attached to Tom's collar. Giving up his struggling for now, Tom stopped. The result was being able to breath again, which was good.

"Mmm, it's simple really, Thomas," Tord began, as he started to stroke Tom's back with his real hand. Gliding it up and down in a soothing matter. It didn't last long, however. Tom could feel Tord's nails dig into his skin, as they glided up, leaving red streaks in it's path. "I'm going to make you suffer like I have. I'm going to make you, Edd, and Matt pay, like I said back in the cell."

Tom could only shiver at the words, not from what Tord was doing. Said man began to lick Tom's ear, as he explained why Tom was here. No, Tom wasn't shivering about that. He was shivering at how Tord's voice changed, down an octave or two as he spoke each word. He fear for Edd, and surprisingly Matt's life.

Suddenly Tord got up, and off the bed, sending Tom to stumble on the bed. His backside out in the open, as he face planted onto the red comforter. He turned his head to breath, and saw Tord open a drawer. The thing that Tord took out made Tom's "eyes" widen. A feeling of fear began to crawl up Tom's spine. "W-What are y-you going t-to do with t-that?"

Tom cursed at how he stuttered. This wasn't good, not at all. He didn't want Tord to see the fear that was beginning to build up in him. Tord simply chuckled at Tom's statement as he stalked over to Tom. "I'm just making things official." This sent Tom's fight or flight mode on, as he tried to get out of Tord's reach.

Sadly Tord was faster, as he grabbed Tom's hair. Tom cried out in pain as Tord pushed his onto the mattress, his back shown to all. Tom struggled to get off, Tord only putting his weight on Tom. Tord was a lot heavier than Tom, perhaps because of the metallic arm. No other option, Tom began cursing at Tord.

"You fucker! Get you god damn fat ass off me! Commie I swear to fucking Jehovah I will kick your fat ass! GET OFF!" Screamed Tom as he used his legs to kick Tord in the back. His arms were under his body. Trying his best, Tom tried using his body to lift Tord up and shove him off. He was half way there, when Tord flung his arm out and pushed Tom's head into the bed

Tom grunted as he had a face full of sheet. He growled out, but only received a deeper menacing growl. Tord was going to have to work on Tom's attitude, he wasn't going to be disrespected by him. Taking the knife in his real hand, he began digging it into Tom's skin.

Tom screamed out in pain, as he felt the cold sharp metal of the knife dig into his skin. Slicing through muscle with ease, breaking the protective skin barrier as it began creating a symbol on his back. Could it have been the communist flag? Or perhaps a message, simple to lower Tom's self esteem? He couldn't think that well.

"Ah~ Perfect~" Tord said with a sinister grin as he looked at his master piece. It was _his_  symbol on Tom's back. Just to show everyone that Tom only belonged to him. The symbol was large, almost and M shape, at the same time resembling Tord's hair. Tord pat Tom's head, praising him at not fighting back at the moment.

Tom couldn't feeling anything but pain. That was all he felt at the moment. He gritted his teeth as blood poured out of his wound, Tord simply still on top of him, admiring his work. If this was what Tord planned on doing to Edd and Matt too, then Tom will bare this. If he were to be stuck here for the rest of his life, then so be it. As long as Edd and Matt were not going experience this type of pain.

Tom was going to take the burden for them.  
 **_________________________**   


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit. I think I lost inspiration to write now. Oh well. Here's next chap.

** _________________________  **

Tord sighed out in annoyance, as he stared at the passed out body of Tom. A few minutes after Tord has finished marking the eyeless man, Tom's body decided to shut down. Of course, the fun was just getting started, and Tom just had to pass out _. I expected more from this stupid Jehova's Witness_ , Tord thought bitterly as he got off of Tom to fetch the first aid kit. If he didn't clean the wounds he put on Tom now, well there goes his torture toy.

Scavenging through a few of the cabinets, Tord found the familiar white box with a red cross on it. Grabbing it, he walked back over to the passed out body, and sat on the bed. Taking out the bandages and ointment, Tord began to dress Tom's back. Luckily Tom wasn't heavy, in Tord's opinion. Was it him, or was Tom not eating enough? Or was it just that Tord has gotten stronger? Tord couldn't tell, but could care less.

As he was about to put the bandages away, Tord's eye caught the site of Tom's left hand. It seemed like it was a stab wound. How the hell did the idiot get hurt? Tord took Tom's left hand and examined the wound more. It couldn't be a knife stab, it was too rigid. A knife cut would be a nice clean cut through. It was as if something rigid, like a a rocky piece of glass stabbed him. Tord huffed, what the hell was this idiot doing? Deciding to clean that wound, Tord put ointment on the healing wound and bandage over it. Can't take any chances now.

Tord then began curious. Did Tom have any other wounds on him that he needed to bandage up. One thing was for sure, Tord wasn't going to do this all the time. It was just a one time thing for now. He began examining Tom's left arm, to see if the eyeless mad had depression or anything. Nothing, so it must've just been Tord getting stronger.

Checking the right hand, Tord was surprised to see a bite mark on Tom's hand, and it was recent. Tord didn't do this. Perhaps he'll have to check in on Paul and Pat, and see if they bit Tom. What the surprising thing was that the wound was healing fast, almost glowing a faint mulberry color. Deciding to ignore it for now, Tord put ointment on that wound and bandaged it up.

It could be just the lighting that was messing with Tord's vision. That could happen when you go through an adrenaline rush, or staring at a certain color for so long. There were many explanations to this. Tord's thoughts came to a stop as he heard Tom whimper out and whispered a name. What made Tom _whimper_? From what Tord knew, all his life, Tom was a stone cold jackass, barely letting anyone in. Did Tom get close to someone when Tord 'died'? Perhaps he could use this person to torture Tom.

Leaning in, Tord concentrated on what Tom was saying, most of the words incoherent. Almost gibberish, but Tord could catch a few phrases here and there. "I'm sorry Avery... please forgive me," was one of the phrases Tord could hear. "Promise me Avery, don't." The name in each sentence Tord was able to hear was 'Avery'. From the sound of it, Avery couldn't be a lover.

The way Tom's saying the name was filled with love and sorrow, but the type of love was different.. almost desperation. Tord couldn't tell why Tom was saying that name. Avery. The name sounded so familiar to him, yet at the same time on. Tord tested the name out loud.

"Avery." The sudden sound of growling stopped Tord from thinking anymore. He turned his head over to Tom, in shock as he stared at the passed out eyeless man. He watched with his one good eyes as Tom's skin began to become an obsidian color. When did this all happen? Tom was growling out in anger, almost like an animal protecting its young.

Either way, Tord had to do something. And fast. Running out of the room, Tord began shuffling through the cabinet, looking for a specific serum. It was a good thing Tord had this serum near by. Due to all the other failed experiments that the labs have conducted, sometimes text subjects escape, and they have to tranquilize one with a certain serum. Tord can only hope this serum would work.

Sprinting back into the room, Tord had a needle in his biological hand. Tom's state at the moment was getting worse. Tom's skin was becoming obsidian color, with a hint of blackberry or mulberry in it. His skin was getting rigid, almost looking like armor. If Tord didn't hurry fast, he might not able to stop Tom.

Tord quickly injected the needle into Tom's skin, a place that showed human skin, not the weird obsidian armor. Tord's heart calmed down a bit as he watched Tom's body slowly revert back to normal, until he was fully human and unconscious. From memory, Tom should not be able to shift at all, for at least a day or two. Once every was settled down, Tord left the room, locking it, in case Tom tried to escape while he was gone.

Right now, Tord had to deal with two imbecils, he doesn't need an escaping Tom also.  
 **_________________________**

Tord finally arrived to his office, to see his two, supposedly, best soldiers in this entire base. The room became thick with silence as Tord sat at his desk chair, and swirled around once, before stopping to look at his soldiers. Sighing out, Tord opened his eye and stared at the two. The two soldiers shivered in fear as they saw the fury of anger in Tord's eye as the one eyed man spoke, more like yelled.

"You two are suppose ot be my best men. The _strongest_  men in my army. The _BEST_  in my army. How. The. _FUCK_. Did you guys mess up, this bad!!!" Tord barked out, causing both Paul and Pat to step back at the fear of Tord's wrath. The two were shivering, but tried their best to not show it in front of their leader.

Paul being the 'tougher and truthful' one of the two stepped forward and spoke up. His cigarette bouncing as he spoke. "Ahem... Sir... I apologize for failing the mission. I entered in silently, but the caused a scene by accident, tripping on something, causing the target woke up, screaming." Paul felt his body relax as he heard Tord sigh in annoyance.

"It seems you two need more training then." Tord said more to himself than to anyone. He didn't want to really think about this. He was already piled up on work. Taking a glance his office, Tord repressed a groan of annoyance. Papers were scattered everywhere on his desk and in the room. His white board had his schedule down, but there were so many side notes, it was so hard to read.

Of course, Paul and Pat did recommend Tord getting an assistant, but he rather not. He was suppose to be a strong leader. Being strong means you shouldn't depend on anyone. Even for keeping schedules up. The other leaders of the world show their weakness. Tord wasn't going to follow them. Deciding to ignore that for the time being, Tord got up, sighing along with getting up.

"Pat, Paul, I want you two to keep an eye on Tom's room. I need to have a chat with the head scientist about something." Pat and Paul saluted Tord, before saying, "Yes, Sir!" and the two ran off to guard the locked door. Tord simply shook his head at the two. What was he going to do with them?

But for now, he needed to confirm something about Tom, and Tord's new discovery.  
 **_________________________**


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Insert flashback that i totally forgot to add in on the last chap//

The sound of boots clicking against concrete floor was the only thing that could be heard through the hall. An empty long wall filled with only white walls, and few stains of blood, scratches, and soot. A serious look was on Tord's face as he made his way down to his top scientist, excited to a point of telling them his findings.

If you looked close enough though, you could see the madness of enjoyment in Tord's eyes. Oh, yes. The sight of seeing Tom almost shift all the way gave Tord adrenaline within his blood stream. Oh, how much has changed with Tom. Memories of the past flooding through Tord's mind.

The best times, the bad times, the successful times.

 **________Flashback_________**

Pages being flipped could be heard within the library. Many people were in there either doing research, reading, or studying. Tord was one of those who were doing research at the time. It was a particular flower that was said to only be a tale. Tord, however could tell that this place was no tale. It was wide in the open, truly visible to the ones who were smart enough to pass by their tricks.

Being a student who graduated 2 years ahead of his classes, he could easily solve the trick and pass by. Only the smart and the wise could enter. It could be curiosity that Tord wanted to see the rare flower, or it could be his need to fuel his experimentation. He had no bad intentions, well, that _was_ the plan in the beginning. But things changed.

After hours and hours of research, Tord was able to find it. The forest that held a rare flower, almost known to be a legend. It was a huge flower, the color of obsidian that hid deep within a forest. It was said to be a high toxic flower, and if you were to rip a petal off, a purple ooze would spill out. Legend says that even a touch of the ooze on your hand could cause you to be poised. It was almost toxic like, it could burn skin easily.

Oh, but Tord had a different idea in mind. Instead of following the footsteps of previous discoverers, he intended on take it all. The world would be better off without anyone else discovering this flower. Oh, no he planned to use it for good. _At the time_. He wanted to make a serum, a formula that would evolve humans, advance human civilization. Make them more immune to sickness, more access to the brain, and so much more.

After several minutes Tord feeling his way around the dark forest, he arrived at a large meadow, lit with the moonlight's glow. Planted right in the middle was that flower. A grin of satisfaction grew on Tord's face, as he practically ran over to the flower. After skidding to a stop, Tord didn't waste time to remove the plant. After a tedious hour, Tord was able to remove the plant completely.

Putting the plant carefully in his bag, Tord strolled out of the forest. That was the last time he was able to find it. Even after knowing the tricks to the forest, he was never able to go back. For when he stepped out of the forest the first time, his heart harden. Became cold. Began to become dark. Serum 42-X has officially begun. Tord had all the equipment and ingredients to make them. Now all he needed was a test subject,

It was around 11 when Tord finally got back to his his house. Upon entering the house, he could hear the sound of the TV on, a rerun tv show on. Sitting on the couch was his loving boyfriend, Tom. The boy was a mystery to everyone, but Tord liked him. Tom back then only had one eye.

The boy was teased a lot at school, being called a cyclops, freak, monster, and so on. It was when Tord actually noticed Tom, when the poor one eyed boy was being bullied. It was there when the seed of destruction was planted. All it need now was warmth, sunlight, and water. Those years Tord and Tom spent together fed the seed. And it was soon to bloom into a destructive beauty.

"Welcome back, what took you so long? You aren't a high school student anymore, Tord." Commented Tom, who was all curled up on the couch drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Tord only chuckled at Tom. It was these moments did they cherish together. The warm.

"Sorry, I got side tracked. I was trying to find some more ingredients to that serum I told you I was making." It was true, Tord didn't lie to Tom at that time in life. No, Tom approved of Tord and his actions. He, in fact, encouraged Tord to create the serum. If it meant that Tord was happy, Tom didn't mind it.

"Ah, so how's it going with it anyways?" Tom asked, before setting his mug down on the coffee table that stood on the carpet floor in front of the couch. Tord hummed in delight, happy that his one eyes boyfriend asked that.

"I found all I need, actually! I was just wondering," Tord started hesitantly, but continued, "would you be willing to let me test it on you? I promise it won't hurt, I'll make sure of it." The one eyed man's eye widened, the empty socket showing shock for a second. Tom suddenly chuckled at Tord, before answering the confused man.

"Sure, Tord. You're too sweet sometimes." Tom said with a smile. Tord couldn't help but chuckle along with Tom. It was true. Tord in the past was sweet and kind. Cared for Tom. That was the only person who was able to get pass his barrier. While everyone else was out in front of it, Tom was inside it. Standing next to Tord. Not even Matt and Edd were that close.

"I love you."  
"Love you too."  
 **_________________________**

It was a month until Tord was 100 percent sure that the serum was ready. After many tests, Tord had succeeded. He was able to make the first serum of many. Of course, many lab rats died in the process, but now it was a human trial. Tord made sure it was painless, as he promised Tom. And his Tom was right there, ready to help Tord and his tests. No one really said their relationship was healthy. It was healthy as it can be for the two who harbored a destructive flower.

"Now, Tom, tell me if anything feels different right away, or you notice change sin your physical state." Tord stated. Tom simply nodded his head and smiled at Tord. It was a smile of trust. A privelleged smile. Only three people truly got to see a trust smile from Tom. It was almost unheard of from other people. Only Matt, Edd, and Tord saw that smile. 

"Don't worry Tord. You'll do fine. I trust you." That was all Tord need before he injected the needle into his arm, and began pushing the serum in. Tom's arm spasms just a little bit, like most arms would if injected in with something. After making sure every was done right, did Tord take out the needle, and began recording his entries now.

"Subject 01, Tom Thompson, has just been injected with Serum 42-X. He shows no sign of rejecting the serum so far. Will update with a log in the next hour or hour and half." Stopping the tape recorder, Tord walked over to his boyfriend and picked the one eye man up. Tom fit perfected in Tord's large arms. It just showed how they were meant to be. But such the way of the destructive flower. It destroys the relationship, but making them split from the things they were meant to have. Hugs, kisses, praise, sunlight.

"Now, we just wait, elskede."  
 **_________________________**

Anger was the first thing that the flower decided to drop first. Anger that Serum 42-x as not working on humans. The tests showed an increase in body strength, moto conditions, and brain acess in rats. How come not humans?

Shouting matches began between Tord and Tom. The two arguing about everything. Only to apologize later on. It was then the routine began, and worse by every day. It was one moment in a shout match, did things that. Changed for the rose. Changed both Tord and Tom's lives For the worse.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALWAYS PISSED OFF NOW? YOU USE TO NEVER BE LIKE THAT!" Yelled out Tom as he watched Tord get all pissed off once again at seeing no side affects. This has been going on for at least two months now. No results, no changes, nothing. It make Tord feel as if he wasted all the years on nothig.

"OH, MY FUCKING BAD. PEOPLE CHANGE TOM, CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT?! Retaliated Tord out of anger. Tom has been a lot grumpier now a days. Saying how Tord didn't pay attention to him that much anymore. Not even using the pet names, or praise, or any affection now a days. It was killing Tom's hope. Tom's _trust_.

"I CAN, BUT YOU'RE BEING SUCH A JACKASS. IT ALMOST YOU DON'T LO- ARGH!!!!!" Tom was yelling, when something inside his broke. His skull began to split into two, as if it was being ripped out. Tord, backing up in shock at Tom's sudden out burst.

"What the h-" Tord couldn't finish his sentence. His shock over whelmed him at the sight. Tom was slowly morphing into a beast. Large obsidian plates of scars began to grow and grow on top of each one. Tom's prominent feature, one eyeless eye stayed. The state Tom was in was incredible to Tord.

Tom was a obsidian looking creature, with a combination of mulberry or blackberry color almost radiating off of the obsidian. Tom's stature became larger, horns grew form Tom's crown, and a small stubby tail. Ferocious claws and teeth were show as Tom roared out in pain.

It wasn't after a few minutes of Tom's endless screaming stopped. The monster that was now Tom was panting out in pain. It must've been hurtful, the bones stretching at high speed for the first time. Not a minute later, did Tom's monster began to slowly revert to a normal looking human Tom.

Lucking, Tord had his tape recorder and phone. He began taking photos of the morphed Tom, even to the extent of video taping it then. Tord began talking to the mic with excitement that just occured. His serum worked. _Worked_. When Tom was fully human again, something changed. He didn't have one eye, like his old cyclops self. No, he had two eyes like a normal human would have. Of course, his second eye was an empty eye socket.

It opened so many doors. Yet, closed an important one.  
 **_________________________**

After that day, their relationship became bitter like rotten apple. Experiment continued, until Tom had enough one day. His trust in Tord, trust in humanity went down the drain after each experiment. Tom trusted Tord to protect him, to show him life can be great. He did, until his obsession over that damn flower changed everything.

"I'm moving in with Edd and Matt." Tom said, not even asking if Tord was okay with this. Tord was furious, he was angry. His successful subject just couldn't leave! What the hell, no one allows their work to walk away!

"No. You can't. I'm not done with testing and experimenting." Tord said, as if it was a great reason for Tom to stay. It only fueled Tom to want to leave more. A fight broke out, shouting, things being thrown, insults, _tears_. The last factor that let the destructive flower bloom.

Tom left that day. Only taking the clothes on his back, and his guitar Susan. Never looking back. His heart harden, his walls strengthen. He became bitter and cold to the world, only realizing how very little people are worthy trusting. Only Edd and Matt were the people he could trust. And if they broke it, well. Trust no one anymore.

When Tom left, Tord changed as well. He became more dark, sadistic. He was happy with how life was going. How his plan was beginning to change. From wanting to change the world for good, he _wanted_ the world. To rule himself. To control. To feed the destructive flower with water.

Life was bound to change.  
 **_______End flashback_____**

Tord arrived to the place he was going to. With a knock on the steel door, Tord opened it and spoke out.

"Subject 0001, is still active."


	7. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should be working on my other stories. oops.

He was back here again. It's becoming an endless cycle. Almost if he's entered a different plane. Tom couldn't tell why. His back ached in pain, as he remembered moments before. Tord. A knife. And cutting. Deep gashes formed on Tom's back. It was like a sign of defeat. A sign of claiming. A sign of hopelessness. Tom couldn't tell which one it was. Perhaps it was all of the above.

His back ached, practically screaming out at him as he forced his body in a sitting position. He was back in the void of emptiness. There was no trees to greet him. The breeze tickling his hair or the flowers brushing against his skin. No. He was greeted with nothing. Just like his entire life. Perhaps it was the bitter feeling of defeat Tom felt, or the brutal truth.

Tom gave up a long time ago in understanding. The feeling of determination filled his stomach, churning in his gut. Why was he feeling this at a time like this? Something in his gut told him to keep it up. To keep fighting? Oh, how bitter sweet this was. Why fight for something that isn't there? If Tom had a say in this, he'd comment on how cruel this world is.

This world. This _void_ was everything Tom was. A world filled with fragments of hope, and bitter memories. The sweet moments. The sad moments. The cruel moments. But why was there someone in here with him? Why did he have to be in here? The void was nothing but a reminder of his poor life choices, and bitter memories.

The gut feelings on got stronger. Tom couldn't help it, he gave up resisting these feelings a long time ago in this world. He forced his body into a standing position. His back hunched over a bit, as the pain in his back intensified. For a dream world, he could feel the pain from the real world in here. He took a step in the void, and then another. Tom could feel his lips moving, as if he was shouting a name.

He could feel it, the vibrations of the words he was saying. He was calling that little girl's name out. He has yet to ehar her name though. The feel of dread came pouring down like hail onto Tom's gut. Something was wrong. Something was very _very_ wrong now. Tom could feel his body move into a running posture. He was running. Not from something, but someone.

He continued to run, his head turning left to right in search for the little girl he saw. The little girl who gave him a flower crown. The little girl who felt so familiar. The little girl that started everything that led to this moment. Although with the bitter thought, Tom couldn't hate the girl. For some reason, it broke his heart to see her crying or scared.

 _SLAM_  
 **_________________________**

Tom's body racked up in pain as he felt his entire entity run face first into a pair of steel door. All around him was still the void. Confusion filled him as he looked around. It was as if he was in a box now. Space is seen, yet Tom could not move out of the area. It was as if telling him that little girl was in there. Dread filled his stomach as he realized that.

Tom felt himself run to the steel doors and began pounding on the door. The void rid of the noise. It was a silent movie. Tom could see everything happen, he could feel himself yelling, but could hear nothing. He wanted to go back to that world of noise in this void. Hell, he wouldn't mind being awake and hearing the creaks in his prison.

He could feel his body shift. A feeling of shock overcame Tom as he watched his hand morph into a large obsidian claw. He could feel himself say 'no' but it continued. Taking a deep breath, Tom tried to stop his panicking. There were only a few times he allowed himself shift fully. Tom could feel himself strength, his bones teasing him about shifting.

But the thought of the littler girl in there was giving him strength for some reason. Could it be that the girl was something very important to him that he'd be _willing_ to shift fully? He never fully shifted in his life for anyone. The only people that ever saw his full form were three. Edd, Matt.. and _Tord_.

Using his large claw now, Tom was able to only dent the steel wall. What the hell was this made out of? Was it another invention Tord made? But why would it be there in this dream? Tom could only say that his mind didn't want him to see her. So that's why he couldn't destroy a _steel_ door. It had to relation to Tord at all. Well, that's what Tom hopes.

Slamming his fist into the steel wall a few more times, still nothing. Only a larger dent and a small opening was made. Not big enough for Tom to use it to open the door, but big enough to peek through and see what was going on. What he saw made his gut drop.

Within the room he could see the little girl again. She was in a horrible condition, Tom could just predict that. From his view position, she looked okay, but Tom knew she wasn't. She was strapped down on a medical bed, or what it seemed like one. She was crying, so Tom knew she was alive.

Going back to opening the door, Tom felt his other hand become a claw. No time to worry, because Tom didn't feel that. No he felt a rush of protectiveness run through his blood, a new feeling of adrenaline filled his already pained body. Tom began hitting at the door with both his claws now, only focusing on the girl's crying.

Then it all stopped. It was silent now. Tom could no longer hear anything. Bitter as it sound, Tom wanted to hear that screaming again. Not only did it tell Tom that she was okay, but it help brush off the uneasiness of silence in this world. The thought of her stop screaming only fueled his adrenaline.

He had to get in there.  
 **_________________________**

Tom could feel his vocals vibrate as he screamed silently at the little girl. He had to get in there. He just _had_ to. And then it happened. Tom was able to finally create a huge hole within the steel wall. The same place he's been hitting since the beginning. How long was that? It felt like eternity for Tom to open the door. Deciding not to worry, Tom jumped through the hole and ran over to the little girl.

What he saw only confirmed his dread in the beginning. She was hurt. Hurt _badly_. She was bleeding out everywhere. She had one eye missing, an empty socket filled with blood could only be seen. Her other eye was rolled back from the shock and pain she was in. Tom could feel his body slowly shift as he felt himself speak out at her.

He didn't know what he was saying, it was all gibberish at that moment of time. All Tom knew was that he failed. He failed at protecting her from something. Tom's body racked with tears as he shook. Carefully, to ensure he didn't hurt the girl, Tom broke the restraints and pressed the little girl against his chest. As gentle and as steady as he could, Tom brought the injured girl to his chest and sat down on the void ground.

He began crying around, holding the little girl's head under his, as he began rocking himself back and forth with the little girl. It felt so right, yet so bitter. He was holding something that he fail to protect her. His shoulder blades shifted to a more sharp jagged blade, as he continued to cry and rock back and forth. He apologized.

 _I'm sorry -. I was suppose to protect you, I failed. Please forgive me -. Please -. You promised -. Come back -. I need you... Please -. ---_ Those were just a few things Tom could hear himself through his wailing. It seemed that every time he said her name, his voice became jumbled.

Then the fog once again rolled into the world he was in. It began filling up the world, as if a pack of wolves were surrounding them, and their Alpha walking in slowly. And there they were. That same figure as before. Tom could only see the same thing, but that grin will forever be imprinted in his mind. It was a mad smile, a sadistic smile.

Tom growled out, as he set the little girl down gently on the blood stained bed. At least there she could feel comfortable, instead of this void less floor. Tom could feel his bones changing directions, growing and stretching as he growled out. "You did this. Didn't you?!" Tom could finally hear himself say something. The figure only laughed a manically laugh. This annoyed Tom in so many ways.

This bastard was going to get it. Tom roared out, and ran straight at the figure. He was at least half shifted. He can end this girl's suffering. End his suffering in this world. Perhaps this figure is the reason why he was surrounded by nothingness. Tom was now almost fully shifted. His arm extended as he was about to grab the figure's neck.

There was a sudden prick in his shoulder, and Tom roared out. His body began to slowly revert back to normal. he didn't know why. Tom could feel himself collapse on the ground, as the figure above him tsked. He was so damn close. So damn close. His vision began to blur. The void starting to revert back to it's normal state. A sudden thought came to Tom's mind. He knew the littlre girl's name. He heard himself speak it, but his adrenaline was blocking it out at the time.

"Avery."  
 **_________________________**

**Bam, another chap.** **Love me.**


	8. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erk, I need to work on an essay now. Shit.

Standing at a lab table stood a male who around 5'9". The man had black slick hair, almost greasy look, while he wore squared glasses on his face. To add a more sinister appearence, the man wore a white trench coat like most scientists. In the corner of Tord's good eye, he could see the gleam of metal in an inside pocket. A pistol. The man always carried around a pistol, with the things he does.

'Dr. Michtz' read the name tag on the lab coat. Someone Tord has known for 8 years now. The man was truly insane. Many would consider him a monster, but to Tord. He saw potential. Potential that would help him gain this corrupted world for his own. Dr. Michtz was known to be older than Tord by 6 years, yet Tord was still superior over the man. The man didn't mind at all thought.

Tord allowed Michtz to do as he pleased, as long as he made progress. The two both knew that Michtz was a mad man to begin with. The man was a sadist. he enjoyed seeing pain in people, and in his subjects. He'd been known to torture his subjects until death. Rumors have it only few subjects lived still under Dr. Michtz's rule. It was said he favored them over the rest.

After an failure of serum 42-X, people heard Dr. Michtz went crazy for a bit because of the failure. Any and all that were injected with serum 42-X were turned into zombies and became useless mindless creatures. It was not what Dr. Michtz nor Tord had in mind. They lost men trying to eliminate all the infected.

Dr. Michtz took out his anger on his experiments. Causing many deaths. Tord wouldn't have cared, nor did anyone else in the facility. They allowed him to do what he pleased. If he wanted to do horrible tests on his experiments, they let him. He always gives Tord the best progress out of the rest of the scientists his army had. Sometimes, the new members would not be able to sleep at night. Hearing the cries of pain from Dr. Michtz's tests all through the night.

There was a reason Tord favored this man over the rest. It was because of this sadistic man's ways of testing, did they get the best progress. Most of the other scientists were afraid to harm others, but not Dr. Michtz. Because of this, the creation of the collar Tom has on now, was made. Dr. Michtz specialized in military weaponry, all kinds, even if it meant experimenting on people.

The collar was a special one. It was made to attach to the skin of the subject, and cause immense pain to them, by sending electrical shocks into the subject. This can only work by a remote that the person who is in control has. There are multiple buttons on the remote. One can paralyze the subject. The only possible way to remove this collar was to have the key to it, which belonged to only two, Dr. Michtz and Tord, or a very sharp object. There is a metal square on the collar that delivers the electric shocks, and unlocks/locks.

This is a weak point, that Dr. Michtz is still working on.  
 **_________________________**

And so, Tord was here. Talking to a mad man, who was a genius. "What's this about subject 0001?" Asked the mad scientist. His voice was scratchy, as if he hasn't slept, or has he drank any type of liquid in a while.

"He's still active. And you'll be very happy to hear something else." Tord said. If Dr. Michtz was some type of animal, his ears would have perked up in interest. It wasn't all the time Tord came here with good news. It was either to check in on progress, data on a test drive of some kind of weapon, or a malfunction.

"Oh, and do tell, Red leader." Beckoned the doctor, eagerness and curiosity swarming around the tone of voice. This made Tord smirk, as he could already think about the mere future. Tom was going to have one hell of a time here for sure.

"It seems subject 1, Tom Thompson's serum has been developing since I first gave him the serum. It doesn't seem that Tom is capable to control the serum, but I'm sure you can help with that. The triggers to shifting for him is still unknown. Yes, you can test out how to make him shift." Tord answered, seeing the mad man raise his hand up, like a preschooler asking his teacher in class what that means.

"It has also occurred to me that Tom has been receiving unknown injuries. During the time in Tom's cell, he had no objects that could possibly harm him, yet he has received a bite injury from an unknown entity and a huge gash in his left hand. Did you let loose _another_ subject, Dr. Michtz?" Tord asked, said man only sighed in annoyance.

"No, all the subjects I have left are contained in their cells. I have not left this room for three days, still trying to make that damn monster make a sound. They won't even scream in agony why I bur- wait. What was subject 1 state when they received those injuries?" Dr. Michtz asked, changing the subject already. He knew there was no test subject out on the loose. If Tord would just confirm his inference.

"From what I was informed, Paul and Pat did not injure Tom with any glass. There was also not broken shards, before Paul tripped. So, I'm assuming it was during the times we've left him alone. A sleep." Tord answered, wanting to know why the doctor wanted to know.

"Perhaps... perhaps...," Dr. Michtz said out loud, before turning to Tord and saluting like a soldier. "Red Leader, sir, if you would allow it, may I see subject 1 some time?" This was usually a way of pleading. Dr. Michtz was never the one to kneel on the ground pleading. He was more formal when he wanted something.

"Of course, I'll have Tom swing by at a later date." Tord said, as looked around the bloodied lab room. It seemed Tord came in at a bad time, he interrupted progress. Tord didn't mind really if he did, but sometimes he did with Dr. Michtz, his greatest weapon to win the world. Said man glanced at a analog clock that laid on the wall, ticking.

"Red Leader, aren't you late for a meeting? It's 4:15." Dr. Michtz asked. His response was Tord cursing out in his native tongue, before rushing off. The man was forgetful, sure, but never has Dr. Michtz seen Tord this forgetful. Especially for meeting. Perhaps it was because of subject 1?

Oh, he'll have fun with this one.  
 ****


	9. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... You get a meeting of the leaders. I guess. Obsession is getting a revamp, so no updates. For now.

Tord was late. Late to an important meeting with his allied leaders. It was usually never a problem for him, being late. However, this was a meeting that ensured their future of world domination and complete control of everything. He even made sure to remind himself to leave for the meeting ten minutes earlier, knowing he'd end up on time, but no. Paul and Pat both made him forget, along with Tom.

Tord gritted his teeth as he sped walk to the meeting room. There were five leaders, counting himself, in this meeting. Those four army leaders decided to join Tord's side of the fight, and he'd be damned if he lost them all for being late to the meeting. This made Tord increase his pace to the meeting room. He had to cancel the plans of taking over the world once-he'd be damned if he did it again. They were willing to come to this meeting to act once again.

Finally arriving to the room, Tord could see all the leaders sitting at their proper seats. Wearing their military outfits, along with a badge of their name, along with color coded pins on their chest. The black pin was attached to Alicé Cooper, the Black leader. The orange pin for Gurtrude Main, Orange leader. The silver pin belonged to Jeremiah Stone, Silver Leader. The yellow pin was pinned on the Arnold H. Mcloaghn. Of course, the red pin was proudly set on Tord Larssin, the Red leader.

Alicé Cooper- prefers to always be called Black leader all the time- was a cold women. She was harsh to all her soldiers, never favoring one soldier over another. She was not a shy person, as many assumed. With her long black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and the stature of 5'8" she looked like the picture of innocence. Many are fooled by this appearance, for she was known to have a dark history with her army and personal life. She was anything but innocent.  
 **_________________________**

As Tord entered the meeting room, all eyes darted at him. Composing himself, Tord made his way to the head of the meeting table, Black leader making a remark as he made his way to his chair. "Well, well, well. Look who finally showed up." Came her bitter rude voice as Tord finally sat down. Tord simply rolled his one good eye, before acting like nothing happened.

"My apologies for being late," Tord paused to regain a bit of breath, he might've ran over to this meeting, "I had business to attend to before this meeting, and got side tracked." The scowl on Black's face told Tord that Alicé was no going to have any of his excuses.

"Bull shit. Don't give us excuses Red. Do you know how fucking far I had to travel here for? How _long_  I was stuck in a damn plane?! Do _not_  make me regret coming here. And do _not_  give me pathetic excuses." Black leader was yelling by this point, as she slammed her down on the table.

Gertrude Main- Orange Leader- was well known to be a kind soul. She was the complete opposite of Black leader, Alicé Cooper. One would say, Gertrude was a pacifist at heart. She's known to be forgiving than most leaders, and took care of her soldiers as if they were her children. Although she is kind, she has been through a lot in her life. Being abandoned at a young age, left in an orphanage and to later on be abused. Through all this, she was able to keep that kind soul. Tord's ideals got to her, the idea of a better life. That's why she was here.

A sigh came from Orange leader, as she watched Black leader slam their fist against the table. "Black, you really shouldn't blame him. He must be as busy as he said. Besides, it's been a while since we've seen each other." Orange was the picture of kindness. With her orange colored hair cut into a short bob, blue eyes, and the stature of 5'6".  
 **_________________________**

An aggravated sigh interrupted Black's attempt to respond to Orange's comment. "Can we just get one with this meeting? My back is already killing me, for fuck sakes" Being the oldest of the leaders wasn't always the best thing for the Silver leader. Being 37 years old, and having to deal with these young leaders, it could be a main in the ass. An impatient man indeed, but a very wise and resourceful one. All these leaders seemed to share a similar goal in mind, as their past shaped them. Silver was raised on the street by his prostitute mother. Being on the streets, one must be resourceful to survive. With dark brown hair with a hint of gray in it and purple eyes, Silver was the face of wisdom as a leader.

The seriousness in Silver's voice was ruined by an amused chuckle from Yellow leader. "Yes, we should get this meeting started, for once without it failing.~" The Yellow leader was known to be the devious type. Always tricking his opponent to fall right into his hands and let him win, a manipulative snake. His past was a mysterious one, not even the wise Silver leader knew. Rumors say he's a backstabber, and to never trust him, but a valuable leader for the riches he owns. He was a blonde haired man with brown eyes and a height of 5'7".

Tord, silently thanking Yellow leader, began to speak. "Let us, For the plans, we must discuss out battle plans." Tord stated as he took out the large map of the world with tick marks, marking the enemies and the allies. Silver, the impatient one he is, stood up and leaned against the table to point things out.  
 **_________________________**

"I believe we should start off with Sweden, they are the closest to us and have a weak military, and easy take down. It won't cause world concern." Silver said wisely, as he pointed at Sweden. Black huffed in annoyance.

"I'd prefer to start taking over Germany. They are practically busy trying to sustain life, it would be an easy take down. Besides the world wouldn't care about Germany, remember the holocaust? How no one fucking cared until they started killing the Jews?" The whole room rolled their eyes at Black. She just loved to talk about the holocaust and all the deaths. That sadist daughter of a bitch.

"Oh, I wanna say something!~ Why not Tokyo? I never been to Tokyo, I'd be cool. Besides, Tokyo is too busy working on making awesome video games. If we do invade Tokyo, we can't destroy any of the gaming companies. They'll make great income for us!~ I can easily negoiate with the leader." Chimed in Yellow leader. The man made war sound like a game, but it wasn't.

"I feel like we should go for Iraq, with the war going on. We could take over that, and stop the fighting from happening. I'll personally send my best army to fight and help conquer it." Orange leader said. She was too kind for her own good sometimes. She just wanted to settle that fighting over there.

Tord hummed to himself as he thought about the options as the other leaders continued to mention other places they should invade. They then began talking about how they would attack, and what time. Finally coming to a conclusion, Tord spoke up, shutting everyone up. "We'll take on Sweden first, I agree with Silver. Less concern for the world." Silver nodded in victory, as Yellow whined at his lost.

"We will discuss further more on this attack tomorrow same time." Tord said, as he gathered his papers and walked out of the room. The others following his actions, and headed to their guest rooms.  
 **_________________________**


	10. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need clever titles.

Tom gasped out as he shot up in bed. He just woke up from that dream, and he could remember every single detail. The child's blood on his hands. The lifeless body in his arms. The fog. _Everything_. His was body was shaking from the sudden flood of energy entering his veins. That was a nightmare. A livid nightmare. Tom's body racked up with shivers at the thought. What happened to cause such a nightmare. Tom's body shook again. It was clear now. It wasn't the sudden flood of energy, but the sudden feeling of shock and fear. A few tears fell down his face as he looked at his now bandaged hands.

His body wasn't responding to him. Still in shock at what happened in that dream. A flash, and Tom could see the other's blood. His heart started to pump faster as he saw the child's blood on his hands. Sweating starting to form on his forehead. Was he having a panic attack? What this how it felt? His throat started to tighten as he stared at his blood covered hands. He blinked his eyes fast, the image disappearing. The blood left, but his panic was still apparent.

He could see his bandaged hands again, which made Tom more alert. Did Tord do this? _I doubt it._ Tom thought grimly as he looked at his bandaged arm and back. Carefully, not to open his back wounds, Tom got off the bed. A jolt of pain washed over his body as Tom stood up. He gritted his teeth, why should he have expected his back to be better after fainting. Steadying himself, and taking small baby steps, Tom walked over to the door in the room. Once he got there, he leaned his head against the frame to listen for any danger.

There of course was. He could hear muffled conversations from Paul and Pat. He wouldn't be able to out run those two with his wounded back. If anything, he'd get at least 10 feet away before they catch him. Tom wasn't going to take that chance at all. He had to find another way out of this place. Using the door as support, Tom turned around to look at the room for another escape root. There was a window.

Taking larger steps, but still taking them slowly, Tom made his way to the window. He examined the window. It was just your normal window, which was locked at the moment. His hand reached out to unlock it, but stopped. He wasn't going to be able to open it and escape with his bandaged hands. Quickly, he unraveled the bandages from his hands, which were easy. Who ever bandaged him up did a horrible job.

Tom flexed his fingers, as they were bandaged together for who knows how long. The stiffness in his fingers disappeared the more he flexed them. Once Tom knew they were good, he unlocked the window, careful of the healing wounds. He looked out it, and down. His vision blurred a bit at the height. He was at least 4 stories up. Mustering all the courage he had, Tom slipped out the window and was prepared to jump.

There were some bushes below, he could use those to break his fall. Though, he doubt it would help in his situation. If anything, he'd probably crack a few ribs, or even his legs. But if this was his only way out, so be it. Preparing to jump, he heard Pat and Paul start entering the room. More like barging in, and trying to get through the door frame at the same time. He must've been too loud when he opened the window, shit.

There was no time to lose. He slid out the window, and held onto the railing. He was about toe let go, when his sight caught the view of a terrace with another window, which was open. He decided his options. Let go, plummet to his death, break something, and then get caught. Or, get over to the terrace, land there, slip through the window, and find another way out. He was going to go with the latter of the two.

Using all his body weight, Tom swung his body back and froth to the terrace. Once he got enough momentum, Tom let go of the railing and landed. He quickly shuffled into the window and entering a new room. He was safe, for now. He took a breath, leaning on his knees to catch his breath. By the time this all ends, he better not get any back problems. Thinking he was safe, he opened his eyes, to see a gun pointed at his head.

It was a women, dressed in a black uniform-and geeze was she intimidating. She wore a menacing glare along with a black pin as she had the gun pointed at Tom's head. She growled out as she spoke, "Who the hell are you? You know what, I don't give a fuck. Get out of here before I kill you." Tom was grateful this women wasn't going to kill him.

He slowly walked around her, when his back had a sudden jolt of pain, causing him to trip on the carpet. Grabbing whatever he could to help his fall, he pulled the women's black skirt down. There was silence in the room. It grew heavy as the tension rose. It took about five seconds before the women in black processed what happened and screeched out. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

She quickly clicked the safety off her gun and aimed it at Tom. She fired, and Tom quickly dodged the bullet. He was lucky, if he didn't move any faster the bullet would have got him right in the temples. He blew caution out the window, as he sprinted out the room, catching a glimpse of the name that was on the door. Black Leader. He just pissed off a leader. Great.

Tom quickly ran down the hall, ignoring the feeling of pain in his bad. He could hear Pat and Paul now, they found him. Wonderful. He has a leader after him _and_ two lackeys of Tord. Could this day get any worse? Not caring which room he went into, he entered another one, slamming it closed. He could hide here for n-

A scream interrupted his thoughts as he stared at a tiny women, with orange hair. Great, was she another leader also? She was wearing a orange pin, maybe she was an Orange Leader. The tiny women ran over to Tom. Said person threw his arms up in defense as he spoke out. "W-wait! I- I can explain!" He shouted out.

What he didn't expected was the girl to grab his hand and examine it. Not out of anger, but worry. What? "Yo're hurt! What happened?!" She asked. Tom didn't have anytime to respond as she continued to babble on, "You need first aid, fast! Who bandaged you up, this is horrible!" Well, that was unexpected. Nor was seeing the tiny women start tearing up at the sight. TOm was about to speak, when the women from earlier busted through the door.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'S THE FUCKER?!" The black leader screamed out in anger, waving her gun-which was still cocked- in the air. Tom paled a bit at the sight, and scooted a bit behind the smaller women. Geeze, this lady was scary. The orange haired one didn't seemed to mind though, "Oh, Black leader, just in time! You can help me get him to the emergency room." Tom was beyond confused now at what was happening. But before Tom could even apologize about what happened, the Black leader shot at him, which he dodged. He was on the run. Again.

"Wait! You need medical attention!" Yelled orange leader, which was distant to Tom. He was out of there.  
 **_________________________**

Tom made it to another hallway. He was now avoiding rooms, from after that experience. He probably wouldn't want to enter a room without know what's in there. He was walking now, taking a short small break. Until he bumped into someone. _Please don't be the mean lady. PLEASE._ Tom thought to himself was he looked at who bumped into him.

He sighed in relief, it wasn't her. Just some guy with blonde hair. The guy seemed pretty upset, great. He just made it worse probably. "Hey! Watch where you're going you..." The man looked at Tom, trying to find a flaw. Of course, there was a flaw, his eyes. "..You... Freak!" Tom just had to roll his eyes at that. This wasn't new at all, and seriously. That is the oldest insult to Tom. Deciding to ignore the blonde, Tom continued to run. He was going to find one more safe place to hide. And if he doesn't well shit, hide in a garbage can.

He found a room, and quickly peeked in. No one was in there, good. He flipped in and leaned against the door and sighed out. He began process what the hell just happened now. He had to think, about Tord and this base. About Edd and Matt-Jehovah they must be worried sick about him. The nightmare about the little girl. He wanted to see that little girl again. What was her name again? Ah, Avery. He had to understand why he dreams about her, about what's going on.

Deciding to leave this room, since it was a janitor closet. He peeked out in the hall, no one was there. Good. He crept out of the closet and started looking for a better hiding spot. Someone was bound to enter that janitor closet. A glimpse of a door caught his eye, that could work. He leaned his head again against the door to see if anyone was in there. No one.

The feeling of dread was consuming his stomach for reason, as he opened the door. Something didn't feel right about this room. But it was the only room that seemed less hostile than the rest. Tom jolted at an unknown touch. It was a small warm hand that grabbed his hand and for some reason lead him into the room. He looked down to see who, and no one was there.

He looked up and his eyes widen, as the door behind him closed. The room was large, and had a huge communist flag and symbol on the wall. There were scattered books, blue prints, and paperwork on the table. The small force from earlier lead him to a map that was will with x and tags. As Tom examined it, he realized what it was. They were marked on where someone was going to strike. One of the X's was in Britain, right where Tom, Edd, and Matt's house was. A sudden memory struck him.

One from long ago.  
 **_________________________**

It was during high school. Tom was 15 at the time, and at his lowest peek in life. The bullying from since he was little was starting to affect him badly. It wasn't his fault, it was his eye and society. No one accepted 'freaks' or unique people. He was beaten to the ground by the bullies. Tortured for having a single eye and it being different. It only got worse in his life. His father was murdered by a gang, known as the 'Bears'. Tom didn't know why, but he didn't want to find out.

His mother. She was long gone. She went missing a few years after his father died. He hasn't seen her since. He was alone, and the authorities did nothing to help him. Tom was all on his own. He had to rely on himself to stay alive. He hated the world, he hated everyone. The only two exceptions were Edd and Matt. Those two were the only people that Tom cared about. They did their best to help him whenever they could. But they couldn't help with everything.

Tom couldn't bring himself to ask them for anything. They were so kind to him, always there for him. And what has he done for them? Nothing, he didn't want to take advantage of them. And that's what made it worse. His depression began growing more and more. If he asked for help from them, it'd only make him feel worse. For making them worried for him. He couldn't do that for them.

He couldn't take it anymore. Maybe if he was gone, he'd no longer be a burden to Edd or Matt. He was a coward after all. Letting the world get to him. It was when one night, he decided to end it all. He'd end Edd and Matt's suffering. Maybe his mother would come back then? He stayed after school, hiding in the basement until it closed.

Late that night, he left the basement and went to the School's roof top. It was midnight, perfect time to die. He stared up at the sky, the night was beautiful, yet tainted. Just like him. He wore his most comfortable clothes he had, why not die comfortable? He wore his blue hoodie and some blue jeans. His hoodie was up, to hide his face from the world. He took a step towards the edge.

Was it worth it? _Yes it is._ He took another step. Will Edd and Matt be happy in the end? _Yes, they will_. He took one more step. One more. And it all ends. Will anyone miss him if he died? _No._ And he took the last step. Half way through his last step, the door to the roof of the school slammed open. Tom turned his head to the sound, and saw a guy with a shock look on his face. Well, that was new. Tom didn't expect to have a witness. No matter though.

Tom could hear the guy yell out at him, but he ignored it as he let himself fall. Tom closed his only eye, as he waited for death. But it never came. Instead of a impact to his body, a hand wrapped around his arm. Tom looked up to see the same guy, now leaning over, holding onto his arm. Why? Why save this freak?

"Hang on, I got you!" Grunted the man as he held onto Tom's arm. He didn't notice it before, but the voice had a Norwegian accent. It sounded nice, something different. _Almost_ like him. Tom watched as the guy reached out his other hand, for Tom to grab. "Grab my hand! I'll pull you up!" For some reason, the voice compelled him to do it. Tom grabbed the man's other hand and was pulled up, back onto the roof.

Tom began to cry. He was so fucking close. So close, and someone just had to ruin it. Tom made sure to cover his face up with his hoodie, as he place his hands over his face. Tears streamed down his one eye as he spoke out, his voice cracked. "Why? Why did you save me?" The man in front of him scoffed out at what Tom just said.

"You'd think i'll just sit by and watch someone kill themselves? Hell no." Tom still didn't understand. Was this man blind? Deaf? Tom was a freak. "You should've just let me fall..." Tom whispered to himself. It was suppose to be for himself, but he was too loud. The man in front of him could hear what he just said. He expected the man to say 'okay', realizing who he just saved. What Tom didn't expect was a slap. _A slap_. In the face.

"Don't say that bull shit! What the hell is wrong with you! What the fuck would make you say that!" Hollered the man. Tom's confusion disappeared to anger. Was this guy truly stupid? He's talking to a monster! A freak of nature! Tom growled and took off his hoodie, revealing his face.

"THIS IS WHY! I'M A FREAK! I DESERVE THIS! I... deserve this..." Tom shouted pointing to his face. One large empty socket filled his face, as tears fell from it. Tom hated the fact he had to show people, he had to call himself what others called him. Tom watched as the man's face heat up. He was probably now embarrassed that he saved a freak. Tom expected the man to respond back in disgust, but once again the man surprised him.

"No... You don't look like a freak at all. You aren't a freak at all." He said, in such a calming voice. It, for some reason, pissed Tom off a bit more. "Quit lying to me. I know I'm a freak. A monster. Everyone says it to me..." Tom curled in on himself just a bit, at the thought. "Bullshit." Was all Tom heard. "Then prove it! Prove that I'm not a monster that people say I am!" Tom shouted out.

"FINE!" And the man kissed Tom. It was sudden, and quick. This was not what Tom expected from this guy. He was all confusing to Tom. A huge blush swept over Tom's face as the guy pulled away from the kiss. Tom could see the embarrassment in the guy's eyes. "Uh.. I-I'm sorry about that..." He said, scratching the back of his neck in awkwardness.

Tom felt a new feeling enter his chest. Something that's been long gone for a while now. Tom held back a smile, as he responded back. "No, no. It's fine... no one's ever done that before." The last time someone even kissed him was when he last saw his mother. She said goodnight to him, and was never seen again. "Thank you." Tom said before he asked a simple question to his unknown savior. "What's your name?"

"The names Tord." "Nice to meet you, Tord. I'm Tom."  
 **_________________________**

And there it all started. Tom couldn't remember the rest. His memory was known to not be the best. Some memories became blurry, and some became so vivid, almost like he can relive it. There was another memory, that probably caused all this. Caused him to be a true monster, hiding under normal human skin-to a point of normal at least.

Months had past from that day. Tom and Tord got close during those months. It was a nice evening day, and everyone was out eating lunch. The two were sitting on a school bench, and were talking about random things. From hating a teacher to their goals and dreams in life. Tom and Tord chatted about many things, but the conversation of goals and dreams was the only thing he could remember at that moment in time.

"I want to be a film director." Tom answered Tord's question. It was a generic question. 'What do you want to be when you grow up' or something along the lines of those. Tom, being like everyone else, asked Tord the same question. "So, Tord. Since I answered your question, time to answer mine. What do you want do in life?" Tom did not expect a speech from Tord.

Tord chuckled at the question and answered it. "I want to change the world. This place is horrible. I want to change the world for the better! A world where there isn't hate and poverty and all that! I want to start a new world, where things are better. A world that treats you and others better. I want to be in charge of that world, and lead it to glory." Tord smiled and chuckled at the thought, before looking at Tom, "But that's a stupid idea. A childish thought."

Tom hummed at this, before answering. "Not really" he began, as he leaned up against Tord, "I know you can do it. I'll support you through it." A lop sided smile was on Tom's face as he looked at Tord. Said person was speechless, before pulling Tom into a bear hug. Tord smiling like a child. "Do you really mean it?!"

Tom couldn't help but giggle at that and nodded. "Yeah! If you want, I'll even help you take over the world, if you want! We could make it a world of our own!" Tom blushed at the last part of what he said. Tom suddenly felt a tear fall on his and looked up. "Tord... are you crying?" Tord laughed and smiled in the crook of Tom's neck, before hugging his closer.

"Thank you, min kjærlighet."  
 **_________________________**

Tom was back to reality. And only then did it all come to realization. Tord was actually following through with his plan. "You bastard," Tom said as his hand turned to a fist, and slammed against the table, "you're really going to try and change the world." Then all hell broke loose. Tom had forgotten about the collar that Tord had put on him in the cell.

The sudden flood of pain entered his body as the collar emanated a large shock. A shock that could possibly kill a human, but Tom was no human. He was a monster. The wounds on his back made it worse as he dropped down to the ground, and curled up on himself. The pain was excruciating.

The door to the room he was room was thrown open. A pissed off Tord was standing there, before stomping over to Tom. He picked Tom up carelessly, letting himself 'accidentally' slam Tom's body against the wall, before walking back to the room Tom woke up in. Tord grabbed chained and chained Tom to the bed. Tom couldn't speak. He couldn't even comment, before Tord left.

A series of cursing and yelling came from Tord's mouth. Tom couldn't hear, from the pain that was overwhelming his body. Soon Tord left, slamming the door behind. Leaving Tom alone in the room, chained to the bed, and the shock collar still sending waves of pain through him. He was alone again, to think back on the past. But he couldn't only the memory from just a few minutes ago clung to his thoughts as he slowly lost consciousness.

"You're really doing it..."  
 **_________________________**

**Yes, Tom faints a lot. You would too, if you got cut in the back and then shocked on a high voltage.**


	11. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Love Pixelz on DA/Tumblr/Wattpad. They are the true master mind behind all of this. If it weren't for them, this fic wouldn't be here.

Where was he again? All he could see was the blackness, as if the void decided to turn to obsidian black again. Oh... wait... No. He was just face flat on the invisible ground. It almost felt like he was standing, like before. As if he was a mime, stuck in a invisible box. He attempted to get up from his laying position. A wrong move. His body's senses returned, sending the shock from his collar to coarse through his body once more. The sudden pain making his body go limp. He laid there, his body twitching now and then from the shock.

It felt like an eternity when he was able to lift his head up. What he was greeted with was not an empty void, but the little girl sitting next to him. What was her name again? .. Avery. That's it. Avery, this mysterious child in his dreams. What was she to him? Someone from the past? As he studied Avery, his mind raced back to the last dream he had. Her blood. Her dead body. The shadow, which he dubbed The Reaper. His muscles tightened at the memory, the shock worsening.

Even through the pain, he could not help be feel relived at the sight. She was alive. The feeling in his gut subsided, not noticing it had tightened before. Tom could not help but relish in the Avery's presence, even if his body continued to convulse in pain. He studied her, to see if she changed from the last time he saw her-before that horrific sight. She looked the same, only with a mournful look on her face now. What was so wrong with that picture? Tom could feel like his heart was being stabbed by this sight.

She shouldn't have that mournful look on her face. She should be happy, with a kind and cheerful look. Something in Tom told his to try and cheer her up. He attempted to lift his arm up to caress her face and say sweet kind words, to try and get a happier look. He failed, as another jolt of electricity went through his body. Avery seemed to come back from reality from Tom's cry of pain. She got up from his side, and strolled to crouch in front of Tom.

She extended her arm out, and tapped the shock collar. Everything stopped. Tom could breathe again. He felt like he was drowning in water, holding his breath for too long. His lungs were screaming for air, and he finally made it to the surface. Whatever she did, it worked. He was able to breath again. He was no longer twitching from the shock. After a few minutes of silence within the void, Tom's heavy breathing only heard. Avery suddenly brought Tom into a hug.

This all felt so right, yet so wrong. As if he was breaking a law, a rule within the universe as he returned the hug to Avery. He could feel a strong connection to her, like this was meant to be. This moment was suppose to be one of many. Yet... it felt so unreal. Almost fake. The thought of all of this a dream made him doubt things. Maybe he would never be happy, like this. Hugging this Avery.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry you had to see that." She mumbled into Tom's shoulder as she hugged him even tighter. What did she mean by this? It almost as if... she was real. From a different plane, from a different world. Someone from the outside world was able to infiltrate the world of dreams. He needed answers. He didn't want to be left in the dark anymore. Why does she feel important to Tom?

Tom pulled away from the hug a bit, so he could face Avery face to face. His face was stern, yet strained with questions, stress, and fatigue. "What's exactly going on here? What is this here, this place? Why am I here? Why are you here? Why do you feel so important to me? What was that last time I was here? Why are you so afraid of that shadow? What is that shadow?" His voice was laced with confusion. He wanted answers. All he got was Avery looking down at the ground.

Her voice was bitter, almost like she was telling a family their son was killed in battle. That they were not going to see him anymore. "....I... I can't tell you." This made Tom's sense flare in aggravation, like a cat seeing a bath of water. "Why? Why can't you tell me?! Why can't you tell me what's going on! Is it the shadow that's stopping you? What is it that keeps you from telling me!" Tom just yelled out, only to receive silence. His arms became weak, as he let go of Avery. They dangled beside him like lifeless strings. "Please... can't you tell me anything...?"

By now, Avery's body was trembling, as tears flooded her eyes. Falling down her cheek like a running faucet. Her voice quivered as she responded, her head down, bangs covering he face. Only the tears could be seen. "I told you before.... I can't.... If I could I would... But... I can't." That was not the answer Tom wanted. His voice was softer this time as he spoke. "But-" Only to be interrupted by Avery, who started yelling out.  
 **_________________________**

"GOD DAMN IT! I SAID I CAN'T YOU FUCKING IDIOT! EVEN IF I FUCKING COULD YOUR DAMN MIND WOULD JUST FUCKING CENSOR IT! HELL, I'M FUCKING LUCKY YOU CAN EVEN FUCKING SEE ME!" Her voice was deeper now, as if that little girl's body grew up into an adult in seconds. Tom, shocked by this, jolted back from the yelling. He felt aggravated, like she shouldn't be yelling at him.

She threw her arms up in the air, like a child having a temper tantrum. "You know what, fuck it!" Tom tilted his head a bit, confused on why she said that. Until his answers began to be answered by her. "Okay, why don't we start where we are. This here is the fucking void. It's in everyone's minds, each person has their own unique one. So this is your mind, your void. No one else's. Lucky for me, I have pretty much free reign in here." She began. Tom just listened.

"Secondly, I'm your..." She hesitated with saying the next part, but Avery threw caution into the wind. "I'm your dau-----." What was the last word? It was inaudible, almost a silent whisper. Tom couldn't help but ask, "What did you say?" Avery just waved his question off, as she continued answering Tom's questions.

"...don't worry about it. Anyways, thirdly, what happened back there. I was being ------." This begun to freak Tom. It wasn't because he heard the world, no it was because the word was blurred out. As if his mind didn't want him to hear it. Was this void doing it's own thing, or was this his mind protecting him? "Next, that shadow thing. He's my f----- and finally, why you and I are here. Well..."

She started to cry, like a mother crying at receiving the information of her sons death. She collapsed to the ground, her tears were like gold. Dragging her to the ground. After a few minutes of silent crying, she stood up and look down at Tom. She took in a deep shaky breath, as she continued. "I'm trying... I'm trying to save you."

"What do you mean-" Avery continued, interrupting Tom's questioning. "I'm... saving you from him. That monster that's keeping you here." This caught Tom's attention. He slowly rose up, as he stood without swaying. "You know Tord?" He asked, shocked. Who really was she? Was Tord infiltrating his mind, his world, his void as well? What he got was a chuckle.

It was a grim, bitter chuckle. It developed into a mad laugh, as Avery answered back. Screaming, almost straining her voice. "Know him?! KNOW HIM?! HAHA! Oh, yea I _know_ him so well. He's my fucking ------! He did this to me! He did this to you as well!" Avery backed up a few as she ripped her right sweater sleeve off.

Her arm was bare, but soon a black, mulberry spike began to form onto her once normal skin. There was nothing but a huge spike covering her arm. Tom took a step back, shocked. He started to tremble a bit by the sight. She... she was just like him. He could do that as well when he's half shifted. Was.. was she just like him? Was she apart of Tords' sadistic experiments? His world stopped as he saw Avery collapse to the ground. Her face filled with tears and snot.

Tom ran towards her, and brought Avery into his embrace. He hugged her tightly, as he put her head on his shoulder and she said over and over, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." It was a stab in the heart each word she said. Why...? Why does she hurt him like this? The secrets. The censored words. It was as if his mind didn't want him to be complete. It just wanted to tear him apart to the brink of insanity.

Avery lifted her head once more and looked at Tom, tears still falling out of her eyes. The eyes were said to the doors to your soul. All Tom could see within those eyes were pain, sorrow, conflict. He felt this was all his fault. Perhaps all of this _was_ his fault? What if he chose a different route, would he be in this same situation? Was this an inevitable fate? To see this girl break down in front of him, because of _him_? She gave him a grim, sad smile to Tom.  
 **_________________________**

"It's cruel, isn't it? I... I finally get to see you again... and it had to be like this." Her body trembled in Tom's embrace. His body went into autopilot, as if he had done this million times before. He brought her back into his embrace and rocked them back and forth. "Hey... ma--?" Tom wasn't able to hear the last part, but his mind filled it in for him, even if he couldn't hear it. That... small question made a black hole in Tom's stomach. As if the calm before the storm. "Yes?"

"It wouldn't be so bad if you stayed here, right? I mean... you wouldn't be in pain anymore, and you could stay here... with me." As her words filled the silence, the void changed along with it. The once empty world turned back to the clear meadow, with trees and flows. The black sky turned into a grey scale, with dark clouds hovering over them.

Oh, such a wonderful scene for this sad little reunion. How bitter it felt. Every happy moment has clouds hovering over them. And here were their clouds. It began to rain, and poured on the two. Tom wanted to protest, but it felt right. Sitting here in the rain, and how beautiful the void was right now. This all felt so right to him. He simply nodded his head, as his eyes started to droop close. The feeling of fatigue getting to him.

A world where he could stay in peace. A world with only him and Avery. A world where the rain won't stop, and the happiness won't stop. Because when the rain stops, the happiness does as well. And thus the sun comes out, to destroy what the rain has done to this meadow. The meadow would become a dry empty desert. Nothing left but him and Avery, perhaps just him. A world of solitude within the harsh sun. No rain. No happiness. Just struggles to find water, to find happiness. Not everything sunny is happy.

The feeling of vines wrapping around him filled his mind. This was nice. The rain. The meadow. The silence. He just needed Avery. The thorns continued to wrap themselves around Tom, until a thought popped into his mind. Edd. Matt. His eyes shot open as he stared out into the trees. He could stay here, and be happy with Avery, but what about Edd and Matt?

They did everything together. Why just leave them in the dust? He wasn't Tord, that was for sure. He gritted his teeth, the fight on what to do. Did he truly know Avery? He felt a stab in his chest again at that thought... How could he say that? She.. she was something to him. Perhaps something more than Edd and Matt, but that could be years from now... He had to choose his mind, than his heart. The struggles through life decisions were all from the heart and mind. Follow what your heart wants or the logical more mindful ones? Choose Avery, who's connected to his heart some how or choose Ed and Matt, the ones he's known for the longest and have been through so much? His heart broke.

"I... I can't stay here." He said finally. Avery's head shot up, and looked at Tom with a dark expression. "Why not?!" Tom sighed, as he took in a queasy breathe and continued. His voice trembled a bit as he answered, it already hurt to say he can't stay. "Because... Because I have friends back home. They need me. They're probably worried sick about me right now.... I have to go back." There was silence. The rain stopped, but the clouds swirled with anger.  
 **_________________________**

"No...." Avery said coldly, "Never! I'm not going to let you get hurt _again_! I don't want to see you get tortured _again_! I can't! NO!" She started screaming now. She was holding Tom in an embrace, like a snake capturing its prey, as a look of anger shown on her face. The thorns once wrapping themselves started to prick Tom. The vines wrapped around him faster and tightened. Tom began to loose feeling in his lungs once more. "Please... stop! It's hurts!" He gasped out as the thorns dug deeper in, and the vines tightening.

Avery screamed out, as the now void broke. "NO! I WON'T! NEVER! NEVER NEVER NEVER!!! NEVER!!!" It was like glass, as the world collapsed. The void was once more obsidian, them standing on an invisible floor. Tom gritted his teeth as his hands turned into fists. It looked like he was about to hit her, but that was never his intention.

It was as if he was on autopilot again, his body have done this before. "Avery, enough!" He shouted, voice stern like a parent telling their child to stop having a temper tantrum. She stopped immediately after he said that. The vines, the void stopped. Everything stopped. Avery said in a hush quivering voice. "You-You said my name..." Her face brightened.

The horrible feeling in Tom's gut left at that smile. But it was soon filled with sorrow and guilt. Tom got up, ripping the dying vines off him. He stood in front of Avery, towering over her. Avery's smile turned to a look of shock, and then fear. Like a parent about to hit or punish them. "M-mam-" She started to speak, but then she was picked up by Tom and held once more, like a baby.

"I'm sorry Avery. I know you don't want me to go, but please let me. I'll come back. I promise." Tom said in a hush and caring voice.

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"mam-... I love you." She said, with a soft voice. Tom's body went back to normal, he was no longer in auto pilot. He didn't know what just happened. It was as if a different personality came out, to protect him. Like a child who was abused in the past. All he could remember were the thorns on him, but they weren't there anymore.

"Okay, I'll send you back now." Avery said, wiping tears away. Tears Tom didn't notice before,

"Thank you." And then everything went black.

Tom left the void.  
 **_________________________**

**Art will be involved, so look for that update.** **I hope you all cried.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore all grammar or spelling errors, thank you. Don't ask for updates.
> 
> Eddsworld Characters belong to the rightful owner.  
> Avery/Avalyon belongs to Pixelz01 [DA, Wattpad, Tumblr]
> 
> Corrupted AU is created by Pixelz01 [DA, Wattpad, Tumblr]  
> Writing belongs to Khemri [Here] / Khemr1 [Wattpad]


End file.
